A Timed Summer
by B.N.Bennett
Summary: Lesley Davis and Catriona finally meet and..yes..become ..er..friends in this story about a summer spent in the Eighteenth century. Read at your own peril! grin RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own The Patriot. I do not own the Colonel. (Pity) I also do _not_ own Lesley Davis. Lesley Davis is owned and created by J. B. Duenweg. (grin) I _do_ own Cat and Bethany along with a few other characters not recognizable.

0000000000000

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Cat was sitting in the parlor of the mansion when a wave of shouting, laughter and cheering interrupted Bethany Bordon, who was reclining on the settee.

"What the hell is that?" Cat mused as she stood and hurried to the window.

"Well, what is it, Cat?" Bethany asked, struggling to stand with a basketball for stomach.

"It looks like there's a fight." Cat answered, green eyes taking in the crowd and moving dust where two figures were circling. Cat squinted at the fighters, trying to make out faces.

"I hope Neil isn't involved." Bethany said, worried as she came to stand beside Cat.

"No…" Cat said distractedly,. "…He's just standing there," She pointed to a stocky figure at the edge of the fighting circle, "And...oh hell! It's William!"

Cat spun on her heel and ran out of the parlor, leaving Bethany at the window. Cat flew done the hallways, passing curious servants and officers. As she passed the library, O'Hara emerged causing Cat to stop and shout and curse at him to move. He stumbled back into room and watched Cat fly through the foyer and out the door.

"Johanson!" O'Hara shouted before chasing after her, his cheeks showing red through the powder. Cat sprinted down the stairs as an 'Arrugh!' sounded from the middle of the crowd. Cat's eyes widened as she began to roughly push through the crowd.

"Do not aid her, Captain!" Cat heard Tavington shout. Cat froze, confused. Her? Who the hell is he fighting? Cat wondered, elbowing her way past some huge soldiers. One of them grabbed her none too gently and shook her. Gritting her teeth, Cat brought up a knee and grinned as he doubled over. He still had her in his grip so turned her head and bit his hand. He howled as Cat twisted herself free and pushed her way through the rest of the crowd just in time to see a woman cock back her fist and plant it into Tavington's nose. Cat's eyes widened as blood began pouring from his now broken nose. The woman stood staring in horror at her handiwork.

"William?" Cat hurried forward and gripped his arms. "Look at me!"

Tavington looked down at her with dazed eyes. "It doesnth hurth."

"Lean over. I don't want you choking on your blood." Cat pressed her hand between his shoulder blades prompting him. He followed her hand and leaned over, hands braced against his knees. Blood dribbled down to dusty ground.

"Cat?" She turned to met a worried Neil Bordon.

"Oh Neil!" Cat pointed towards the mansions' kitchen. "Please go get a cold compress. Rag...sheet... anything. As long as it's soaked in cold water."

"Yes, ma'am!" Bordon turned a ran towards the mansions' kitchen.

"Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Cat demanded, looking around at various faces. Her eyes found someone to answer her question. "Wilkins!"

Wilkins swallowed as he walked towards her. He stopped beside the mystery woman, who had her dark eyes fixed on Cat.

"Well...um...you see, Cat.." Wilkins fumbled, shifting under her hard stare.

"Ith's none of your businessth." Tavington told her as he tried to stand up straight. Cat frowned and slapped him hard between the shoulder blades.

"It is my damn business because I'm your nurse! Now STAY DOWN!" Cat ordered, matching glares with the Colonel.

"Woman, thath hurth! You're not supposth to hurth me!" Tavington complained.

"Shut up, William. Here comes Neil with your compress. Put it on your nose and keep it there until the swelling goes down." Cat ordered, watching as Bordon jogged to them. The woman crossed her arms, watching all of this with an amused look on her face, her brow arched.

"Here." Bordon handed the rag to Cat, who bent and placed it on Tavington's nose. She made sure the blood had stopped to at least a trickle before allowing him to straighten. "Thank you, Neil. Say thank you, William."

Tavington scowled at her and Bordon. Cat bit back a grin before turning her attention to mystery woman. She was tall, blonde and tough - if those arms were any indication. She wore long, baggy tan cargo pants, and a white tank top, which put Cat's 'radar' up. Women in the eighteenth century wouldn't dare wear pants - no less a tight shirt that showed her arms! So who was this woman? At that moment, fierce and slightly crazy topaz-brown eyes met angry and curious green and Cat knew. The blonde wasn't an eighteenth century woman!

"Who the hell are you?" Cat asked sharply with her hands propped on her hips.

"Well, who the hell are you?" the woman snapped back with a deep Bronx accent. A little startled, Cat took at step back, dropping her hands back down to her sides. However, Cat wasn't to be daunted and neither had she forgotten their audience. Taking a step forward, Cat thrust out a hand. The woman just observed her warily as she approached, keeping her hands to herself.

"Catriona Johanson. I believe you and I have a mutual predica..." Cat was rudely interrupted by the most unpleasant voice.

"Johanson!" shrieked a voice from behind Cat, who dropped her hand and turned to confront the owner of the shriek.

"Aw, shit!" the woman grumbled. "Now what the hell does he want?"

"WHAT?" Cat demanded angrily as a disheveled O'Hara burst from the crowd. Cat and the woman began to snicker. The pansy's wig was lopsided!

"You were ordered to stay inside the mansion!" O'Hara began.

"And I'm the Dragoon nurse and so when my services are needed I ignore your orders, General." Cat spat. The woman gave Cat a suspicious look-over. O'Hara glared at her, huffing.

His beady eyes shifted over her to the injured Tavington and he immediately puffed up with fury. "Colonel, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sir.." Tavington began only to be interrupted. Cat folded her arms and rolled her eyes as O' Hara began his lecture.

"You are an officer despite your conduct and methods, therefore you DO NOT scuffle with the prisoners. Especially female prisoners." O'Hara lectured, glaring vehemently at the sour and furious Colonel.

"Humph!" the woman shook her head, knowing she's been through a lot more than Tavington.

_' Leave it to O'Hara reprimand him in front of the whole fort.'_ Cat thought angrily.

"You can be sure that The Lord General shall hear of this." O'Hara finished before turning back to Cat. "And you, Johanson, shall be locked in your room for the rest of the day."

"Like hell I will!" Cat growled.

"Like hell you will!" Tavington growled at O'Hara along with Cat.

O'Hara ignored them to turn to the female prisoner. He approached her, concern on his face. She looked ready to give him a nose rearrangement, as well. "The Colonel didn't injure you, did he, Miss. Davis? I'll be happy to escort you to a medical tent."

"Do you think I'm some kind of fuckin' wuss?" the woman snapped, pointing to herself. Cat's ears burned from the harsh swear word. She was known to cuss, but never used that word!

"Well!" huffed O'Hara. "My apologies if I have offended you in any way, Miss Davis!"

"You didn't offend me at all!" she pointed to Cat. "I just can't figure out how you would treat this lady like crap - and then turn around and be nice to me when I…obviously, even to myself…treat you like SHIT!"

"Miss Johanson is a nurse here - " O'Hara began.

"And from the same century as I am!" the woman finished. "Do please explain why would your General Cornwallis exchange for me and his so-called 'officers' so I would tell you every detail of how you shitheads lost the war, when you, all this time, have a person from the twenty-first century standing right fuckin' there!"

O'Hara took a deep breath before explaining. "You know Benjamin Martin, and you served in his militia for the past three months! Miss Johanson perhaps doesn't even know who Benjamin Martin is!…" he turned to Cat with a triumphant grin on his face. "…or _do_ you, Johanson?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hello, everyone. I know what you're thinking. What the heck am I doing? Well, I'm at a stand still right now for The Light in Your Eyes as well as my other two/three stories, but I HAVE NOT abandoned them! This story is something J. B. Duenweg and I have been like chopping at the bit to write (grin and wink). So really it's a story in between stories. I hope you all liked the first chapter adn the second chapter is in the works. Oh...did I mention that my senior year in High School is like starting in about two weeks! So that will put a dampener on frequent updates in the future (grimace) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Leave me...well..US cause we're both writing this a review! We...well...I don't no about her, but I LOVE reviews! (goofy grin)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Truth Is Out

Cat swallowed thickly before glaring at the woman. The woman glared back like headlights from an oncoming semi truck.  
"Now you've done it!" Cat murmured as she began backing away from the grinning maniac that was O'Hara. Her retreat, however, was halted as she backed into a hard chest. Two hands gripped her arms tightly.  
"Catriona?" Came the warning growl of her lover. Cat whimpered as her green eyes watched the stalking O'Hara approach slowly, his hands clasped behind his back  
"I was correct all along!" he jeered. "Catriona Johanson is a spy for Benjamin Martin. Your ghost, Colonel!" O'Hara crowed in delight watching the star couple of the fort crumble before his vicious eyes.  
"I am not! Martin doesn't have a spy. At least none that I know of. I'm innocent of your pathetic charge." Cat snapped, half talking to O'Hara. Her sole concern was the man behind her.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute here!" the mystery woman took charge, stepping in between Cat and O'Hara. "If you really want to know if this woman here is Ben Martin's spy, ask me! Why? Because I have been by the side of Mr. Martin himself since day one, and I assure you gentlemen that I haven't seen her at all the entire time I was in his militia".  
Nothing but silence and stares were answered back. But Cat still had to reassure Tavington.  
"William, I'm not a spy! You know that," Cat protested, turning around in his now loose grip.  
"You knew whath he waz going to do, didth you?" Tavington's accusing, yet nasal voice rose with each word. He was glaring down at the watery eyed Cat.  
"I also knew what you were going to do!" Cat shouted back angrily. "I've been defending you, not Benjamin Martin..," Cat spat the name, "..I've been in your corner for weeks now. When I tracked you down, I could have joined up with Benjamin Martin, but I didn't! I went to you! So don't shout at or accuse me, William Tavington!"  
Tavington stared down at her, face and eyes unreadable. Cat stared back, angry and scared.  
"Hey Catriona!" Davis called.  
Cat turned around. "What?"  
The woman glanced suspiciously back and forth between Cat and Tavington before asking the most humiliating question ever; "You sleeping with him?"  
Cat narrowed her eyes at the woman even as a faint coloring appeared on her cheeks. " Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am."  
"Ugh!" Miss Davis shook her head and shivered. "And you call yourself a twenty-first century American woman. Shame on you, bitch! Shame on you!"  
Cat gulped, a lump forming in her throat.  
A snort from O'Hara caused all heads to turn to him. "Strange you know not of this, Miss Davis - the whole fort knows she is."  
"Just like everyone knows that you're sleeping with Cecilia." Cat said sweetly with smirk, hoping to justify her actions…but she thought over the woman's words.  
O'Hara was flaring again and he puffed out his chest. "You will have to come with me, Johanson, to see Cornwallis about withholding information."  
"The hell I am, buster. You go and tell him and if he wants to see me he can send someone other than you to come and get me. " Cat told him. O'Hara scowled, but one look to the man behind Cat and another to the woman in front of Cat decided for him. O'Hara spun around and walked stiffly back to the mansion.  
Cat snorted at his dramatics before turning her attention to the woman in front her. "You need a bath and I imagine a good meal..."  
The woman studied her as if she was an insect.  
"She will not be going with you." Tavington said quietly from behind her. Cat turned, eyebrows raised. "Oh really?"  
Tavington scowled, but Cat held up a hand. "Go to the med tent. Get Jacob to look at your nose to set it. I'll take Bordon AND Wilkins with us since she's a 'prisoner' all right?"  
His scowl was even fiercer now, but he grunted his 'approval' before lifting a hand and gripping her chin tightly. Cat felt the tight painful grip, but refused to wince.  
"We shall talk tonight." Tavington promised softly for her ears only. Cat's expression was weary as she nodded. Tavington removed his hand and looked up at his captains. "Guard Davis. I'll send two others to relieve you later."  
Bordon and Wilkins nodded as Tavington gave Davis a glare before stalking away to leave the fort.  
Cat sighed, shaking her head before turning back to Davis. "Men! Now shall we? I have some clean pants and shirt that should fit you. If not Bethany should be able to fix that with needle and thread. By the way.." Cat tilted her head with a small smirk, "...Call me Cat. Only Cornwallis calls me by my full name...well, Tavington does too, but only when he's angry. Anyway...What are you called besides Miss Davis?"  
"My name is Lesley Jane Davis," the woman answered impassively.


End file.
